Ice Skating Princess
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Ketika lingir stainless stell-mu beradu dengan arena es, semua berdecak kagum. Terkecuali seorang pemuda yang menatapmu sinis, "Cih. Sok, hebat," ucapnya. Apakah ambisinya untuk mengalahkanmu menjadikannya sampai hati melakukan sabotase? 4 vivafest, rnr?


**Catatan Yoriko****: **Syukurlah akhirnya saya bisa ikut vivafest bulan ini, setelah bulan lalu saya belum dapat mengikuti karena masih disibukkan dengan bermacam-macam ujian. Ketika saya sedang ujian praktek lari 2,4 km sekitar awal April lalu, saya mendapat ide untuk membuat fic tentang kebencian dan cinta. Kebetulan temanya mirip dengan tema bulan ini yaitu HatexLove sehingga saya memakai ide fic itu. Pair NnoiNel dengan alasan:

Saya membenci sikap angkuh dan gengsi Nnoitra terhadap Neliel. Sementara Neliel adalah salah satu chara wanita Bleach yang saya sukai, karena selain cantik ia juga tangguh terutama saat masih menjadi espada. Bagi saya, Neliel terlihat sangat keren XD

NnoiNel adalah salah satu pasangan Bleach favorit saya, terlihat seperti ada 'sesuatu' dibalik sikap mereka terhadap satu sama lain yang terlihat saling membenci.

**Disclaimer:**Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Peringatan****: **OOC, AU.

**Aliran****:** Tekanan dengan roman tersembunyi.

Silakan membaca ^^

* * *

**Ice Skating Princess**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a NnoiNel fanfiction by Nagisa14137 Yoriko a.k.a Yoriko Akizuki

For Vivariation Festival this May

Story: 2890 words

* * *

Kau mengikat rambut bergelombangmu, kebiasaan yang tak pernah kau tinggalkan sebelum melakukan latihan. Setelah itu, kau mulai memakai sepatu _skate_ dan meluncur di arena. Kau begitu lihai memadukan kecepatan dengan keseimbangan tubuh diatas sepatu berlingir sekitar satu sentimeter itu. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan suhu di arena _ice skating _yang begitu kontras dengan suhu di luar sana.

Kau begitu menikmati manuver dan gerakan-gerakan _skating_ andalanmu, hingga kau tak menyadari ada sepasang mata memperhatikanmu sejak awal.

Tetapi sayang…

Tatapan mata itu bukanlah tatapan kekaguman ataupun simpati.

Kau—Neliel, menghentikan sejenak latihanmu. Rupanya, batinmu menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tak melepaskan pandangannya darimu.

Arena yang kebetulan sedang tidak terlalu ramai membuatmu dapat dengan mudah menemukan seseorang itu.

"Nnoitra…" ucapmu.

Pemuda jangkung itu—rekanmu dalam satu klub _ice skating_ Las Noches, pemuda yang telah kau kenal lama. Kau dan dia telah hitungan tahun berteman tetapi entah apa yang membuat hubungan kalian terlihat tidak harmonis.

Ia membuang muka saat mengetahui bahwa kau juga menatapnya. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum akhirnya meluncur di arena yang sama denganmu.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah," bisikmu sebelum memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

Kau keluar dari arena _skating_, duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Bola matamu tak lepas memperhatikan setiap gerakan _skating_ pemuda itu. Kau menghela nafas, hari ini sudah awal bulan, itu berarti kejuaraan _ice skating_ sudah semakin dekat.

"Mau?"

Sahabatmu datang, menyodorkan segelas coklat kepadamu. Kau tersenyum dan meraihnya.

"Terima kasih, ya? Sun-Sun."

Asapnya yang mengepul tampaknya menggugah seleramu untuk segera menyeruputnya hangat-hangat.

Sahabatmu itu duduk disampingmu. Rupanya, tadi ia melihatmu yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah pemuda jangkung itu meluncur di arena. Sebuah tanda tanya tampaknya muncul di pikiran sahabatmu itu.

"Kau dan Nnoitra sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Kau tidak menjawab, hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Sebuah ekspresi minimalis yang kau berikan sebagai jawaban yang gamang untuk sahabatmu sendiri.

Bukan.

Bukan karena kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Tapi, karena kaupun sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa kau dan Nnoitra terlihat tidak harmonis seperti ini.

"Kau tidak ingin turun, Sun-Sun?" tanyamu.

Sahabatmu itu menggeleng, ia menjawab bahwa cedera kakinya belum juga pulih sejak terkilir dua hari yang lalu.

"Neliel, sepertinya aku perlu sepatu _skate_ baru," tambahnya sembari terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, sepatumu yang lama itu 'kan telah sukses membuatmu terkilir," timpalmu.

.

.

Arena _skating _klub Las Noches kini mulai ramai. Sepertinya anggota muda klub sudah akan memulai latihannya. Kau masih duduk bersama sahabatmu itu ketika salah seorang anggota muda memanggilmu.

"Neliel-_senpai_! Tolong ajari kami…"

Kau terlihat berpikir, menimbang-nimbang egomu. Apakah tetap duduk disini atau turun ke arena mengajari mereka. Bukan karena kau merasa telah piawai diatas sepatu _skate. _Bukan karena kau enggan menularkan kemampuanmu pada _junior-junior_ itu. Tetapi karena Nnoitra masih berlatih di arena itu.

Kau tidak mengerti mengapa anggota-anggota muda itu malah memilihmu untuk mengajarinya. Padahal, di arena telah ada Nnoitra yang sama-sama telah menjadi _senior._

Sahabatmu itu lalu menyikut lenganmu, isyarat agar kau tidak menolak permintaan mereka.

Kau menyetujui saran sahabatmu. Kau lalu membuang gelas plastik yang sudah tak berisi tersebut ke tempat sampah. Lalu, melenggang ke arena.

Dari atas sepatu _skate_ itu, kau mengajari mereka beberapa teknik dasar untuk para pemula.

"Singkirkanlah rasa takut kalian saat berdiri di atas sepatu. Memang awalnya sulit, tetapi lama-kelamaan kalian akan terbiasa dan akan mudah mengontrol keseimbangan tubuh kalian."

Para pemula itu menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasanmu. Kau mulai memperhatikan mereka. Jumlah mereka tidak sedikit.

Kau meluncur ke arah Nnoitra yang berada cukup jauh darimu. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba kau berani mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini menganggapmu sebagai _rival_ terberatnya.

Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika mengetahui kedatanganmu. Alisnya terangkat satu. Sebuah senyuman seperti ejekan kiranya diberikan untukmu.

"Ada apa? Seorang jawara sepertimu kerepotan menangani para pemula itu?" tanyanya sinis.

Kau menghela nafas, "Terserah apa katamu, Nnoitra. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Maksudku kemari, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengajari sebagian adik kelas kita. Aku harap kau bersedia mengajari yang laki-laki."

"Cih. Kau pikir aku akan bersedia? Maaf saja Neliel, aku sedang sibuk."

Pemuda itu memunggungimu. Bersiap melanjutkan latihannya.

Sepertinya kau memang harus menahan emosimu setiap berbicara dengannya. Memang selalu saja seperti ini setiap kalian berbicara, sebenarnya kaupun lelah dengan semua ini.

"Apakah ambisimu untuk mengalahkanku melebihi segalanya? Sampai-sampai kau tidak bersedia membagi keterampilanmu kepada mereka? Tidak kusangka kau sepecundang itu…" ucapmu pelan tetapi menusuk.

Iris hitamnya menatapmu, benar-benar sebuah tatapan yang penuh ambisi dan rasa ketidaksukaan.

Kau berbalik. Sepertinya kau memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memaksa pemuda keras kepala itu. Namun, saat kau akan meluncur meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu kembali membuka suara.

"Aku bukanlah pecundang seperti apa yang kau katakan. Camkan itu baik-baik, Neliel!"

Pemuda tinggi semampai itu meluncur menuju kumpulan _junior_ laki-laki. Entah apa yang ia katakan kepada mereka sehingga mereka menurut untuk memisahkan diri dari _junior_ perempuan. Sebenarnya ini memang sesuai apa maumu, berbagi 'tugas' dengannya. Tanpa kau ketahui, dari kejauhan sahabatmu menyungging senyum melihat kau akhirnya dapat 'bekerjasama' dengan pemuda itu.

Beberapa saat telah kau lewati bersama _junior-junior_ perempuanmu. Waktu berjalan serasa cepat karena kau begitu menikmatinya. Sesekali kau melemparkan pandanganmu ke arah pemuda jangkung itu, memastikan apakah ia mengajari _junior_ laki-laki dengan serius atau tidak. Namun, dilihat dari antusiasme para _junior_ itu, kaupun berkesimpulan bahwa Nnoitra memang bersungguh-sungguh.

Tatapanmu terhadapnya seketika dikacaukan oleh suara salah satu adik kelasmu. Ia memohon agar kau bersedia memperlihatkan kemampuanmu sebagai _skater_ terbaik kelas _expert _tahun lalu. Kau sempat menolaknya dengan alasan momentum yang kurang tepat tetapi adik kelasmu itu berdalih bahwa dengan melihat kemampuanmu, akan menjadi contoh dan motivasi bagi mereka. Tentu saja karena mereka juga ingin menjadi _skater_ yang handal sepertimu.

Akhirnya kau bersedia. Perlahan, kau meluncur. Membiarkan lingir _stainless stell_ di sepatu skate-mu beradu dengan lapisan es arena. Pertama kau melakukan gerakan pemanasan, lalu memasuki gerakan manuver andalanmu. Kau melakukan gerakan berputar bagaikan _ballerina_ dengan ujung lingir sepatumu sebagai tumpuannya, kau benar-benar telah menguasai teknik itu tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhmu. Sungguh suatu hal yang sulit dilakukan oleh _skater_ amatiran.

Kau kembali menunjukkan kemampuanmu dengan menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan lainnya yang membuat mereka semua berdecak kagum. Kau piawai mengkondisikan sepatu _skate_-mu sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatmu seakan-akan menari di atas es. Sungguh luar biasa, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Rupanya kau memang berbakat dalam olahraga ini.

_Applause_yang meriah terdengar saat kau menyudahi 'pertunjukkanmu'. Tak hanya _junior_ perempuan, ternyata _junior_ laki-lakipun sedari tadi melihat kemampuanmu di atas arena es. Kau tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas apresiasi yang mereka berikan. Namun, ada satu orang yang menatapmu sinis, mengetahui kau mendapat _applause_ yang meriah dari para _junior_.

"Cih. Sok hebat," ucap pemuda jangkung itu.

**xxx**

Sesi latihan telah usai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kau telah melepas sepatu _skate_-mu, menyimpannya di loker dan berniat untuk pulang mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahmu. Tak lupa, kau lalu melepas ikatan rambutmu dan membiarkan mahkota alami ikalmu itu tergerai. Untunglah tidak ada mata pria yang melihatmu, kalau saja ada mungkin tak akan melepaskan pandangannya darimu. Memang, sepertinya kau memiliki segalanya, Neliel. Wajah cantik, postur tubuh proporsional, kulit putihmu, serta… bakatmu.

Ekspresi wajahmu berubah seketika saat kau melihat seseorang berjalan menuju tempatmu berada— loker penyimpanan anggota klub. Melihatmu, tampaknya membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Kau dan ia bertemu pandang tetapi segera kalian lempar pandangan itu ke arah lain.

Kau merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Kau merasa malas apabila harus lagi-lagi bersitegang dengannya. Cepat-cepat kau memasukkan semua perlengkapanmu ke dalam tas dan bersiap pergi. Akan tetapi…

"Kau merasa hebat setelah para _junior_ terkagum-kagum padamu, _skater_ terbaik?"

Kau menghentikan langkahmu dan menatap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Nnoitra…" katamu, "mengapa kau terus saja seperti itu? Jujur saja, aku lelah dengan sikapmu."

Ia tertawa—memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi—mendengar ucapanmu

"Kau tidak berubah sejak dulu… masih saja bersikap kekanakkan meski usia kita sudah sama-sama dua puluh. Aku tahu yang menjadikanmu seperti ini. Kau iri padaku 'kan, Nnoitra?"

Pemuda tinggi semampai itu menatapmu sinis, "Aku tidak suka apabila ada perempuan yang mengalahkan laki-laki."

Kau meraih tasmu dan mulai berjalan menjauhi loker, "Kalau begitu… kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi."

Ia membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapanmu barusan. Sikap ketidaksukaannya itu terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya kepadamu.

"Neliel, _I friggin' hate you_."

"Aku tahu itu, Nnoitra," ucapmu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa setelah ini _mood_-mu menjadi buruk, bukan begitu Neliel Tu Oderschvank?

Setelah kau meninggalkan loker, salah satu rekan kalian datang—menghampiri pemuda yang sempat membuat _mood_-mu buruk itu.

"Aku heran mengapa kau tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis secantik Neliel dan malah memusuhinya. Jangan-jangan kau tidak normal ya, Nnoitra?"

"Diam kau, Grimmjow! Jangan ikut campur masalahku…"

**xxx**

Rupanya, suasana hatimu yang sedang tidak baik itu kau bawa sampai rumah. Setibanya di rumah kau langsung menuju kamarmu, menutup pintu seolah-olah kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ayah dan ibumu yang melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu itu, mengkhawatirkanmu. Namun, kau mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja, hanya saja kau merasa sedikit khawatir akan kejuaraan _ice skating_ yang sudah semakin dekat.

Ah… Neliel. Jangan karena pemuda yang seolah-olah merendahkanmu sehingga kau menjadi kehilangan semangat untuk mempertahankan gelar _skater_ terbaikmu itu. Kau pantas untuk mempertahankannya! Karena kau telah berlatih begitu keras selama ini, kau telah menekuni olahraga ini sejak usiamu masih belia.

Ataukah kau merasa sakit hati karena pemuda itu telah secara eksplisit mengatakan bahwa ia membencimu?

Sungguh, kau sebenarnya amat menyayangkan hal itu. Seharusnya persaingan itu tidak menimbulkan permusuhan. Apalagi kau dan dia telah lama saling mengenal, sejak kalian pertama kali bergabung di klub _ice skating_ yang sama.

Tetapi syukurlah… keesokkan harinya suasana hatimu telah kembali baik. Seperti biasa, kau pergi ke kampus setelah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahmu. Satu hal lagi yang patut dibanggakan darimu, Neliel. Prestasi akademikmu tetap baik meskipun kau merangkap sebagai _skater._

Hari-hari selanjutnya kau lewati dengan latihan intensif jelang kejuaraan. Pelatih-pelatih handal terus mengasah bakatmu, hingga kau tidak diragukan lagi akan dapat mempertahankan gelar terbaikmu di tahun ini. Sebenarnya dalam kejuaraan nanti klubmu tidak hanya mengutusmu sebagai kontingen di kelas _expert_, Nnoitra Jiruga juga akan menjadi andalan karena ia adalah _skater_ yang peringkatnya tepat di bawahmu. Poinnya kini hanya selisih lima belas darimu. Setelah hari dimana kau memberinya 'saran' untuk berlatih lebih keras, ternyata ia benar-benar melakukannya.

**xxx**

Namun, kau tak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini, kau akan mendapati hal yang begitu membuatmu kecewa. Tepat di satu hari menjelang hari pelaksanaan kejuaraan.

Kau sudah meninggalkan gedung klub Las Noches setelah menyelesaikan gladi bersihmu. Ketika kau sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba kau merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dalam lokermu—saat kau menaruh sepatu _skate_-mu seusai latihan tadi. Lalu, kau memutar balik _Ferrari_-mu kembali menuju klub Las Noches.

"_Baka_. Mengapa aku bisa melupakan ponselku di loker?" gumammu pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau lalu menambah kecepatan mengemudimu mengingat hari sudah hampir gelap.

.

.

Langkahmu terhenti ketika pandanganmu menangkap seseorang yang mencurigakan di depan lokermu. Kau buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang deretan loker lain dan mengamati apa yang dilakukan orang itu saat keadaan sepi seperti ini.

Ya, dugaanmu benar Neliel… orang itu adalah Nnoitra.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar kau melihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu membuka lokermu. Sudah jelas, kau berpikir bahwa ia berniat tidak baik padamu. Sepertinya benar, tetapi ia tidak mengambil ponselmu. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu mengambil sepatu _skate_-mu lalu entah apa yang ia lakukan sebelum menaruhnya kembali di tempatnya semula.

Apakah ia melakukan sabotase pada sepatu _skate_-mu?

Setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar pergi, kau segera menuju lokermu dan membukanya. Kini, perhatianmu tidak lagi tersita pada ponselmu yang masih di posisi semula.

"Nnoitra, mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ucapmu setelah melihat ketidakwajaran ini.

Knop pada lingirmu telah dilonggarkan, sementara yang lainnya hilang. Kau tahu hal itu akan membahayakan apabila kau memakainya saat kejuaraan besok. Kau dapat terkilir atau terjatuh saat melakukan gerakan _skating_ karena tiba-tiba lingirnya terlepas.

"Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan dariku, baiklah…"

Dengan kesedihan yang mendalam kau merusak sepatu _skate_-mu. Kau membanting, mencoba menghancurkan benda berharga yang selama ini menunjang kariermu sebagai _skater_. Kau ingat ada gunting kecil yang selalu kau bawa dalam tasmu, kau mengambilnya. Lalu, dengan alat itu kau berhasil merusak sepatu _skate_-mu sendiri.

Tekadmu sudah bulat, tidak akan mengikuti kejuaraan _ice skating_ besok. Kau 'mengucapkan' salam perjuangan kepada pemuda itu dengan menaruh sepatu _skate_-mu yang telah kau obrak-abrik itu ke dalam lokernya.

Sesungguhnya hatimu begitu sakit karena telah melakukan hal ini.

"Mulai detik ini, aku bukan penghalangmu lagi, Nnoitra…"

Sedih, kecewa, marah sekaligus kau rasakan. Matamu berkaca-kaca tetapi kau menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Kau kecewa, tidak menyangka bahwa Nnoitra akan bertindak sejauh ini untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkan. Kau marah, ia melakukan cara kotor demi menggeser posisimu sebagai _skater_ terbaik tahun lalu itu.

Lalu, yang paling menyakitkan bagimu adalah kau memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kejuaraan itu_._ Ah… mengapa kau menjadi putus asa dan lemah seperti ini, Neliel? Padahal sebelumnya kau adalah gadis yang kuat.

Apa karena kau sudah lelah dengan sikapnya yang seolah-olah tidak menginginkan eksistensimu itu?

**xxx**

Kau menyimak dengan baik penjelasan yang diterangkan oleh dosen. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.50, istirahat sebentar lagi.

Ternyata kau benar-benar melakukannya. Seharusnya saat ini kau berada di klubmu, melakukan persiapan akhir karena siang nanti adalah babak penyisihan kejuaraan _ice skating_. Orang tua dan dosenmu tidak habis pikir mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengambil keputusan ini.

Sesaat kau menerawang, membayangkan bahwa kau kini sedang melakukan persiapan akhir di klub kesayanganmu. Jauh di lubuk hatimu kau memang masih ingin mempertahankan gelarmu itu.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, lama kau tidak meninggalkan kelas—tetap duduk sembari memainkan ponselmu. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Salah seorang temanmu mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mencarimu di luar kelas.

.

.

Matamu menatap ke arahnya tajam. Kau tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu nekat menemuimu di kampus.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang berada di klub untuk melakukan persiapan akhir?"

Pemuda itu lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang semula disembunyikan di balik punggungnya—sepasang sepatu _skate_-mu yang telah rusak parah, "Kau yang melakukan ini 'kan? Kau juga yang telah menaruhnya di lokerku?"

Bibirmu bergetar, hatimu sungguh terasa sakit melihatnya.

"A-aku hanya merusaknya sekalian. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau melakukan sabotase pada lingir _skate_-ku?! Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan eksistensiku sebagai _skater_, baiklah… aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kejuaraan, kau puas?"

Nnoitra terdiam. Kata-katamu begitu mengena di hatinya.

"Iya baik, aku memang salah. Oleh karena itu, aku kemari untuk meminta maaf, aku tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatanku itu akan membuatmu seperti ini. Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu kembali ke klub, ada persiapan akhir yang harus dilakukan. Kejuaraan itu akan dilangsungkan siang nanti, Neliel."

"Iya aku tahu! Tetapi tidak… aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku akan mengundurkan diri," jawabmu tegas.

Rupanya kau memang sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi sikap pemuda itu, Neliel.

"Sedikitpun kau tidak mau memaafkan kesalahanku?! Padahal aku telah menyesalinya, Neliel. Kau membiarkanku menyesal seumur hidup karena kau tidak bersedia kembali ke klub akibat kesalahanku?!!"

_Braakkk…_

Nnoitra membanting sepatu _skate_-mu sebagai luapan emosinya. Kau tidak ingin bertengkar di depan kelasmu dan menjadi perhatian teman-temanmu. Kau lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi…

"Ikut aku!"

Pemuda itu menarik tanganmu, mencoba mengajakmu paksa. Kau berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Nnoitra! Atau aku akan berteriak bahwa kau telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya padaku!"

"_Onegai_, Neliel…demi klub kita. Kau sampai hati mempermalukan klub yang selama ini telah mengasah bakatmu, membesarkanmu hingga menjadi _skater_ terbaik? Sampai hati?!"

Kau tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Matamu berkaca-kaca, ucapan pemuda itu ada benarnya. Memang keterlaluan apabila kau mengundurkan diri di saat kau akan bertanding, itu sama saja seperti pengkhianatan terhadap klubmu sendiri. Kau membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam tanganmu hingga keluar kampus.

"Baiklah… tapi aku bisa menyetir sendiri. Mobilku kuparkir di sebelah barat kampus, bukan di sini."

Sayangnya, Nnoitra tidak menggubrismu. Ia sudah terlanjur membuka pintu sedan _sport_-nya.

"Cepat masuk! Waktu kita sudah tidak banyak."

Kini kau dan Nnoitra telah berada dalam satu mobil. Tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa kau pergi bersama pemuda yang selama ini membencimu. Hei, Neliel apakah kau tidak merasa 'aneh' atas sikapnya?

"Kita akan kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju-"

"Sudah diam saja. Sekarang kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu. Sebelum ke klub, kita akan ke pusat peralatan _skating _dulu_._ Sebagai permohonan maafku, kau akan kubelikan sepatu _skate _baru," ucapnya kukuh.

"Apa katamu?!"

Kau terkejut mendengarnya. Tetapi, mengapa tiba-tiba wajahmu bersemu merah seperti itu, Neliel? Andai Sun-Sun mengetahui bahwa kini kalian sedang bersama pasti ia akan meledekmu.

Nnoitra lalu memutar lagu _Given Up-Linkin Park_ dari perangkat audio sedan _sport_-nya. Namun, kau tak terganggu karena diam-diam kau juga menyukai lagu beraliran _rock_ itu. Musik berat dan menghentak lagu itu, tampaknya membuat adrenalin pemuda itu naik sehingga ia menambah kecepatan mengemudinya melampaui angka 120 km/h.

**xxx**

Kau dan pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari pusat penjualan peralatan _skating_. Ia benar-benar membelikanmu sepatu _skate_ baru. Kau telah memaafkan pemuda itu. Lagipula, ia memang terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

"Terima kasih…" ucapmu pelan.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Tetapi, kau merasa sedang diperhatikan. Kau menoleh dan ternyata ia sedang memandangmu.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah tidak… tidak ada apa-apa."

Neliel, kau seperti tidak menyadari dirimu saja. Rambut panjang tergerai dengan syal _brownish _yang melingkar di lehermu itu, tentu saja membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik. Wajar apabila Nnoitra diam-diam mencuri pandang.

Tidak habis pikir mengapa semula ia amat membenci gadis sepertimu.

**xxx**

Untunglah kau masih punya waktu untuk melakukan persiapan akhir bersama kontingen yang lain setibanya di gedung klubmu. Sun-Sun sahabatmu juga ikut serta, ia akan berupaya merebut gelar terbaik di kelas _intermediet._

Akhirnya, setelah empat hari kejuaraan antar klub tingkat kota itu berlangsung, gelar _skater _terbaik kelas _expert… _tidak lepas darimu.

Semenjak kejadian di hari pertama kejuaraan itu, hubunganmu dengan Nnoitra semakin membaik. Entah apa yang membuat kebencian itu hilang diantara kalian.

Apakah cinta?

.

.

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner: **Setelah saya 'dirumahkan' terhitung pertengahan April , ternyata kebosanan dan _bad mood _parah melanda saya. Mungkin karena jiwa saya merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang semula selalu menyertai yaitu kesibukkan. Saya mohon maaf, m(_,_)m apabila teman-teman merasa saya berbeda akhir-akhir ini atau ada sikap saya yang tidak berkenan. Insya Allah _mood_ saya akan kembali baik dalam waktu dekat.

Fic ini saya edit sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu Linkin Park dan Muse seperti No More Sorrow, Given Up, Hysteria, Supermassive Black Hole, Hyper Music dll semata-mata untuk menambah (?) penat di kepala saya .

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi mereview ^^


End file.
